undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Saffron the Bat
DO NOT EVER USE THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, this is one of my oc's and my 1st entry for Mafiatale and my Condiment Crew entry. Description An vampire bat that unlike Relish from the Condiment Crew, Saffron is a real vampire bat, with orange-ish red skin, and darker, strand-ish, red hair to form a greased and gently combed mullet, he has giant bat wings and sharp fangs, and his wearings are a black and white normal red tied tuxedo with Morpheus shades. He also has claws which hurt like saffron in your nose if he gets you with them. He also had a red bow tie, which distinguishes it from his bland looking clothes, he stands at around 6 feet tall also, with black height enhanced loafers. Personality Saffron is a very angry and easily temper driven person if he is below first in any way. He injured 7 people of a mafia casino and raided 150,000 dollars in monster gold. He is very toned and is extremely fast, despite flying most of the time. He has the mindset of a stereotypical mafia leader and also has a rather raspy Legend of Zelda cartoon Link voice. In some way at least. The cops always try to chase after him when he robs banks or kills somebody, but his wings and take-off force are so strong that he disappears with a gust of wind, leaving craters in the ground where he left. Backstory Saffron grew up in a Compton-esc place, he learned to be tough from his gigantic and extremely tough father, who would teach him certain skills every month, after many years, his father passed away, 3 years after Bart was born and 6 years after Amanda was born, so they both helped his brother run their bank, eventually meeting the Condiment Crew, they became the supplier for the Condiment Crew's.. well anything. After many years, Saffron got bored and left his bank to his siblings and left to go join the Condiment Crew. He usually gives money to all the Condiment Goons and is a very tough and worthy member, usually a role model to many of the criminals in the whole underground. Monster Type Bart is a type of monster bat with a human looking appearance, people sometimes call him a demon monster but he doesn't have horns. The fangs make him look like a winged spider as people say. Relations Family *Amanda the Bat *Bart the Bat *Mr. Bat (Father) Friends *Condiment Crew *Sans Acquaintances *Gaster *Asriel Enemies *All Criminal Hierarchies. *Asgore *Undyne *Frisk Stats *HP: 900 *AT: 20 *DF: 15 Genocide Stats * HP: 1000 * AT: 30 * DF: 20 ACTs * Trick, Give, Check, Ask Quotes "I'd say i'm goal oriented, but what kind of mafia leader isn't already goal oriented." This is what he says when you first have your conversation with him "What kind of animal am I? I'm a bat. Not a deformed human." A line used if you ask what animal he is "I nearly knocked a guy out just by smacking him with my wing." What he says during his wanderings in Waterfall. Trivia *Despite being a bat, Saffron tries to hide his wings, he feels ashamed *Saffron has scammed about 7 people *Saffron ironically doesn't use saffron for seasoning *Saffron wears the shades to hide his deadly black eyes *Saffron can't see in the daylight so he wears shades *Saffron is named because his parents decided to give him an ironic name, thus people teased him for years, until he became a popular kid in the school after he scammed a con-artist dad of one of the kids. *Saffron is the single most wanted criminal in the Underground *He sadly doesn't call his siblings which makes them sad sometimes *Saffron sometimes mocks Relish for pretending to be a vampire bat. Gallery Insert images here. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster